Everlasting Love
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: IT'S HERE PEOPLE! The sequal to Now and Forever Finally exsists! I suggest for the newcomers that they read Now and Forever first. This is the journey of the new OC Generation. SUMMER AND SETH'S KID MAYBE SERIOUSLY ILL! UPDATED! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 The Toddler years Part 1

**This is the Sequal to "Now and Forever". I'm getting a lot of updating done today cause I have the whole afternoon for a change to do nothing, so I'm working on my fics! Plus I'm just in the mood to write :). So you guys are LUCKY today! But yeah, those that haven't read "Now and Forever" Should cause it'll make more sense.**

**And I'm going to have Ryan be with Marissa but Summer's going to find someone too. Someone's who remindes her of Cohen but still pretty different, different in a good way :). I didn't want her to date anyone while she was pregnant but come on, in reality she'll be needing to move on. It wouldn't be healthy for her to constantly pine for Cohen so she's going to find someone too :).**

* * *

_Charlie, Hope, and Billy are 2 and a half years old._

Ryan and Summer and moved into the same house near Berkly College so both of them could be near Charlie. Marissa was the one who suggested the idea so Sum didn't have to commute all the way from her father's home. Ryan didn't mind, that meant he could constantly be with Charlie if he wanted too.

It was Saturday morning and they were getting ready to go out with the Cohen's for dinner that night. They had already hired two babysitters to watch the little ones. Sandy said that all of them needed a night out including Neil and Julie.

Marissa had left to return to her trip around the world but promised to keep in touch and come home for the holidays.

Ryan knelt by Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, you want to play outside?" He asked. "You want to leave that teddy bear in here and come out on this gorgouse day?"

Summer laughed as she cleaned the kitchen from last nights baby castrophe.

"You won't pry that bear off of him, it's his secerity blanket."

"Sandy said it used to be Seth's but I don't think Seth was attached to it as much as Charlie is." Ryan said as he tried to coax the bear away from Charlie.

Charlie shook his head stubboringly.

"Dada." He said speaking one of the few words he knew how to speak. Summer and Ryan looked at each other in surprisement.

"He must think your his dad." Summer smiled. "I mean you live here and are around him 24/7 so I guess it makes sense."

"No, no Charlie." Ryan shook his head. "I'm not Dada. Me Uncle Ryan." He pointed to Seth's picture. "He Dada, Me Uncle Ryan." Summmer laughed at his Tarzan like voice. Charlie just stared at Ryan.

"Dada." He insisted and Ryan sighed, annoyed.

"Maybe Uncle Ryan's too hard for him. How about RyRy?" Summer grinned causing Ryan to glare at her. "What? It would be easier for him to say."

She knelt down to Charlie.

"Honey? Sweetie? This is RyRy. Uncle RyRy." She pointed to Ryan.

"Dada!" Charlie's face lit up when she pointed to Ryan. She sighed.

"I give up, you're his Dada." She threw her hands in the air.

"I'm not sure if I like that idea." Ryan said.

"What's the harm in it? When he's older he'll know you're his Uncle Ryan. We'll tell him what happened to his dad when he's old enough to understand."

Ryan frowned, not liking taking Seth's place. But like Summer said, what's the harm?

"All right." He agreed and stood up. "For now I'm Dada."

"And now I'm taking Charlie to daycare for the afternoon so we can clean up this place and actually enjoy a Saturday afternoon."

"You sure you feel right about just leaving him at a daycare place?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan it's not like I do this everyday. I need to get used to this if he's going to start Preschool on Monday, and so does he. The DayCare Center is the same place where the Preschool classroom is. I havent' had a free afternoon since he was born. I've hardly left him alone with a babysitter. I need to start letting him go a little bit at a time. I need to get out more Ryan." Summer told him. "And know what else I noticed I needed since it was springetime?"

"What?" Ryan asked, not prepared for the answer.

"S-E-X." She spelled and his eyes widened and clapped his hands over Charlie's ears. She rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sake Ryan, I spelled it. Unless Charlie is a child prodogy he doesn't know how to spell yet."

"Wow, uh when did you start thinking like this?" Ryan asked, a bit taken off guard.

She smiled.

"Marissa when she called." She admitted. "She finally convinced me that I'm ready."

"Shoulda known. That's something she would suggest all right." Ryan rolled his eyes now. She laughed at that.

"You didn't think I'd pine for Cohen all my life now would you?" She asked.

"What? No of course not, it was just a shock that's all. I wouldn't want you to pine for something that' not there you know that Roberts." She smiled at that.

"Good, now do you have any single friends?"

"I am NOT going to be a part of this." Ryan told her firmly, raising his hands.

"_Fine_." She sighed "Now make yourself useful Chino and take Charlie out to the car."

"_That _I can do." Ryan said and scoped up his nephew.

"Dada." Charlie giggled and Ryan sighed.

"This is going to be one _long _carride." He muttered.

* * *

"How are the twins?" Sandy asked Kirsten as she came downstairs.

"Fine, they're taking their naps. Maybe we should have held off those naps so they'll sleep in the evening for the babysitter."

"Yeah and be up for us." Sandy shook his head. She laughed.

"Good point." She kissed him as she went to poor herself a drink.

"Can't wait for the dinner tonight." She said. "It sounds though from Ryan they had a little bit of a catastrophe last night with the food and Charlie."

Sandy started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "God can you believe how quickly he's grown? How quickly all three of them are growing?"

Kirsten smiled at that.

"I know." She said happily.

"And he's looking so much like Seth it's scary. I mean I looked at some of Seth's 2 year old photos and Charlie looks like a twin version of him." Sandy shook his head.

"I've noticed that too, it's nice though in a way." Kirsten said. Sandy smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are?" He asked.

"Well not today." She scolded.

"Want to know why I really wanted this dinner?" Sandy added.

"No, why?" Kirsten frowned, curious. Sandy smiled at her curiousity.

"To make our annoucment."

"What announcement?" Kirsten asked, completly lost.

"This." He took out something in her pocket and she stared at it. It was tiny Box.

"Sandy?" She asked confused and he opened it. There was a gorgous diamoned ring. She gasped as he knelt down.

"Sandy what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Kirsten, we have been through the best of times and through the worst of times. We've been through hell and back this year and our marraige has just gotten stronger. Julie's right, we do have the srongest marraige in Newport. If anyything was to make this marraige fall apart it was our son's death but it didn't. It almost did but our love fought past our pain."

"Sandy..." Kirsten said in a stunned voice. He smiled at her.

"Kirsten Cohen, will you marry me?" She stared at him in shock. "Again?"

* * *

**Okay, rather short but I think I'm entittled! Each few chapters will be tittled "The Toddler Years" and so forth and so forth and some parts of that part of the children's lives will have more then 1 part, this one will probaly have 3 parts before I move on to an older part of their lives. Am I making sense? Their teenage section is gonna have a _lot _of parts cause that's when all the drama's going to happen:)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Toddler Years Part 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm really excited about this sequal!**

* * *

It was the second week of preschool for Charlie and it was still hard for Summer to let her go. Though now she not only had school to keep her busy but helping Kirsten plan the Cohen's second wedding. Kirsten and Sandy's announcment about renewing their vows came as a surprise but not a shock. Julie was convinced that theirs was true love, soulmates, and that they could withstand everything. And so far they had proven that belief.

Summer hurried Charlie into the room, already late for her first class.

"Come on baby, hurry up for mommy." She coaxed him out of the car. He seemed to love preschool for the most but for some reason he seemed more tired then usuual. She quickly carried him into the room and put him my some table and chairs.

"All right, do you have your snacks and lunch?" She murmured to herself.

"In a rush?" A voice asked behind her. She turned quickly, startled, and found herself staring at a young man in his early twenties.

"You're not Mrs. Mclusckly." She said, before she could stop herself. He laughed gently causing her to be more relaxed.

"No I'm not. My name's Logan Walker." He held out his hand. "Mrs. Mclusckly is out on maternity leave. I'm replacing her until she gets back."

"Oh, yes she was pregnant..." Murmured Summer sheepishly. How could you forget someone like that? His eyes twinkled at that as he laughed again.

"What? You're not going to like me or trust me with your kid cause I'm a male teacher?" He teased knowingly.

"Oh um, no...I mean it is a bit odd for young kids to have...I don't know." Summer grew very flustered and found herself studying him with interested, causing her to turn even brighter red when she realized how much she liked his looks. "I um...Is it just me or is it hot in here?" She muttered, waving her hand at her face.

Logan just grinned, almost seeming to know what was happening but chose wisely not to say anything.

"I'll go open the windows." He told her and did just that. Summer knelt next to Charlie coaxing him to go play with the other kids. He quickly scampered off to the small group when he returned.

"I get that all the time." Logan added, the twinkle in his eye.

"Get what?" She asked, still a bit discracted.

"Women checking me out." Logan replied in a teasing tone causeing Summer to bright red.

"I was doing no such thing." Summer said definsivly.

"Fine you weren't, I beileve you." Logan answered.

"I mean it!" Summer cried and sighed with frusteration. "Are you always..."

"What so charming?" He grinned.

"Self absorbed?" She shot back.

"OUCH!" He clutched his chest. "THAT hurt. I think you bruised my ego there."

As much as Summer didn't want to give him the satisifaction she couldn't help but smiling. She felt an odd attraction towards Logan. A bet self absorbed yes, but that reminded her of someone she once knew. She pushed that thought aside quickly.

"What's your name?" Logan asked.

"What?" She said, caught off gaurd.

"Well I told me yours, it's only fair isn't it?"

She smiled at that.

"Summer Roberts." She said.

"Roberts...Hmmmm taken?" He asked calmly. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you have a man." He winked at her.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" She laughed nervously. It's been a while since a man treated her like a woman. So long she almost forgot what it was like. She liked this feeling resurfacing.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Damn." Logan answered.

"And he's right over there." She pointed to her son. "He's the love of my life." She added firmly.

"Well I can't compete with that can I?" Logan teased.

"No we sure can't." Summer agrreed, still smiling. Somehow she knew that she'd be going on a date with Logan soon.

Suddenly one of the teacher aids screamed and so did a couple of kids.

"Charlie!" The teacher's aid had shouted causing Summer and Logan to turn sharply. There was her son Charlie on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Summer shrieked and both she and Logan were at Charlie's side less then 5 seconds. "Charlie? Charlie sweetie?"

"He's still breathing, but he's covered in sweat." Logan murmured, almost to himself. "Gloria what are you still doing? Call 911!" He snapped at his assitant and she quickly did just that.

"The ambulance is on it's way." She added quickly. And while they waited Summer started to sob and hug Charlie while Logan tried to comfort her the best he knew how, while praying to God that she didn't lose Charlie too...

* * *

**Wow, mean cliffy huh? Well guess what? You know the drill, if you want to find out what happens then tell me! Cause how else am I supposed to know:) **


End file.
